When It's Right
by JustWrite JustLove
Summary: Even after being raised by the ocean, he could never figure out how something so beautiful could keep going. He wondered if relationships, the right ones, the ones so beautiful and filled with passion, just kept going like the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Perfect Place **

The weather was cool and the wind softly brushed upon her pink-colored cheek. The leaves on the tree, waved around slowly. If she tried hard enough, she could smell the river as if it was close.

Brooke Davis walked out from the gym doors, after finishing her last exam, thankful. She was done and now she could leave. No schooling, no people.

People. Brooke wished that someone would be here to hug her goodbye, but they were too busy sitting and talking to her right. Brooke fought the urge to look and wanted to cry after she heard her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend erupt in laughter. Her hand protectively goes to the hopeless baby inside of her.

She had found out about two months ago and did everything she could to hide it. From baggy shirts to making her own clothes that tailored to her changing body, she did it all. Even forgetting a meal one and while, telling herself it wasn't on purpose. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to anymore. Where she was going, there was no Peyton; no baby father, Lucas, no Nathan or Haley. Where Brooke was going only had an ocean breeze and water crashing against her toes.

The perfect place.

Brooke knew there was no such thing as a perfect place. Once upon a time, Tree Hill had been the perfect place. Brooke guessed she wasn't looking for perfection because something as sensitive as perfection can be taken away in a blink of an eye.

Brooke plopped herself in her car and started the engine. If time prevailed, she would be there in a day and half. Although, her morning sickness had gotten better, there were still days she woke up and threw up everything and anything possible.

Pulling out of the parking spot, Brooke couldn't help but smile. There had been good times and there had been good people. But, _been_ was the key work in the sentence.

In a day or so, she would be there. Fresh start, new life.

In one day, she'd be California.

----

It's a warm, sunny day outside. As if the weather understood that the school year was over. The beach is filled with hundreds of people. Most of them locals since it was too early to be tourist season. By July 1st, the beach would be filled with people and he bet he would probably get lost in the crowd.

Julian Baker took off his flip flops and walked into the cool ocean water. He let out a sad sigh and took a deep breath in. Today had been a busy day. Last night he spent his first night at his fathers and then drove an hour and a half to Santa Monica to write his final exam. Julian let out another sigh, _at least I'm done_.

Julian's toes began to get cold and he walked out of the water, pulling his shoes back on. The beach was beautiful. It wasn't Santa Monica but maybe that was okay. The waves did compare to those first thing in the morning at Venice Beach. Although he hadn't had the chance to see the pier, Julian heard it was the greatest and longest from Pierre, his fathers' butler.

"Are you new here?" A young teen, about his age asked. The teen was dressed in a surfer suit and held his bored tightly to his hips.

"Is it obvious?" Julian questioned with a laugh. The teen laughed in agreement.

"Welcome, I'm Mark." Mark and Julian both reached their hands out and shook hands. Julian gave Mark a small smile after the hand shake had ended.

"Do you surf?" Julian gave Mark a small nod.

"In the morning, it's the best time." Mark nods in an agreement, until a teen girl calls from behind him.

"I guess I'll see you around." Julian nods.

"It was nice to meet you." Julian watches as Mark hops into a convertible with a cute brunette in the front seat. He watches, jealous, as there lips meet.

Julian places himself on the warm sand and lies down. He wasn't the amazing mathlete here; he was just the new kid. And maybe, that presented opportunities. Maybe, he could be like Mark hopping in a convertible with a cute brunette and showing off by catching some high waves.

Maybe.

Julian lifts himself up and looks out to the never ending water. Even after being raised by the ocean, he could never figure out how something so beautiful could keep going. He wondered if relationships, the right ones, the ones so beautiful and filled with passion, just kept going like the ocean.

Maybe.

Julian gets up and decides he better head home. Pierre warned him that his father hadn't been in a good mood when he left this morning. Thankfully, Julian had left super early and returned home before Andrew made his return. However, it was past 3:30 and Andrew had commented on wanting a "family dinner." Julian rolled his eyes at the thought. This wasn't a family. The only reason Julian was even here was because his mom found herself in rehab and Andrew couldn't possibly handle his boy staying by himself.

Julian snickers at the thought, always a show for the camera.

Julian keeps his head down while walking to the car. This place was filled with people who had different interests. Why couldn't he fit in? Why didn't his father treat him like a son, behind the scenes?

Julian pulled out of the parking spot, taking one last look at the water.

"That will all change."

-----

One day, that was exactly how long Brooke had been on the road. She loved every single moment of it. For the first time in months, she could go along think about everything. She could be pregnant and not have to hide it.

Currently, Brooke wore a tight pink tank top and loose fitting sweats. She felt so comfortable and it felt good not having anyone to impress.

Brooke hears her phone ring and picks it up off the other seat. Before answering, she looks at the speed dial.

Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke throws the phone back on the chair and turns up her music to drown out the ringing phone. Brooke takes a deep breath in and tried to maintain her bliss. It's not as easy.

Brooke touched her growing belly and frowned. Was she doing the wrong thing? Probably, the baby deserved to know its father. Did she miss Peyton? Even though she hated to admit it, she did miss Peyton. Kind of. Brooke missed her best friend, but she didn't miss the person who took everything she worked hard to gain. Peyton said she was sorry but made no real effort to change it. Instead of not going out with Lucas again, Peyton went out with Lucas. Instead of spearing the public display of affection, they kissed all the time.

_Public display of grossness is what they should call it. _

Brooke turns down the radio and leans back into her chair. Taking one hand off the wheel and putting the other one to her side. She can't keep her eyes off the road. She wasn't looking back because if she looked back she might loose control of her car or unable to get over the past.

Always the Future.

Brooke never use to make plans, before she thought they were silly and useless. However, now she knew better. Go in without a plan and you'll get heart broken. Now, sitting in the car looking at the never-ending road in front of her, Brooke realized she needed to make a plan because she wouldn't be alone.

How would she go to school? How would be able to lie to her parents? Make money?

Would she never fall in love?

Brooke shook her head out of her thoughts, when she arrived at her new home she would make of a list and solutions to go with them. A list of plans, she would call it.

What if Lucas found out?

Brooke looked at the letter next to her and frowned. She had written a letter, but didn't know if she would ever send it.

Brooke turned up the music to drown her of her thoughts. She didn't need to think about any of that now. She needed to keep herself healthy and try and get an education.

----

"Son, Jake and I are going to play a little one on one. Do you want to come?" Andrew peaked his head into Julian's room and Julian frowned. It had been two days since his venture to the beach. Yesterday had been spent taking family photos for a Vanity Fair spread.

"I'd rather not, I hate basketball." Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Jul, how could you hate basketball?" Jake Lucas stuck his head into Julian's room. Julian rolled his eyes. There he was perfect Jake.

To Andrew, Jake was everything Julian wasn't. Jake loved basketball and football, he's respectful and better looking.

"Have fun doing nothing, you may have been allowed to do nothing at _your mothers_ but I won't tolerate that. Get up." Julian rolled his eyes and got up from his bed.

"This will be so much fun."

The walk to the beach court was a long one and Julian was thankful that they didn't try to include him in the conversation. While walking along the beach, Julian spotted a young girl. She looked so happy to be at the beach. Kind of like him at the 7:30 catching some waves.

Outside, the game started quickly. Before Julian could even blink, his father and Jake had teamed up and scored a point. Julian was running around like a maniac, from right to left, up and down the court.

Julian was thrilled when he finally got the ball, too bad he hit the ground before he could even take a shot.

"Get up Julian." Julian heard Jake say. Julian was blinded by the pain and all he could hear is his father laughing.

"Oh man, it's almost 6! Dinner time lets go Jake. He'll find us." Julian watched as Andrew and Jake walked away.

----

Brooke carefully took off her shoes and planted her feet into the ocean. This felt so good. Brooke placed a hand onto her stomach and let a wild grin appear on her face.

She wondered if the ocean had that kind of effect on everyone. If no matter what they were going through, they could look at this never-ending water and just smile. She hoped when she was as big as a house and about to give birth she could look at the water and fall in love. Each time would be a like a new discovery with the same person.

If only she could discover that.

Brooke puts her shoes back on and walked towards the basketball court, if she had a son, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be here a lot.

From a distance she thought she could see a person lying on the ground. Maybe he wanted to be there. From either further, she could see two guys running towards the person and then asking questions with a concerned look on their face.

Brooke turned the other way and walked with one hand on her stomach.

A new start.

A/N: I don't own anything, just Andrew, Mark and Jake. If you are wondering, all three will become very important characters.

You guys all probably thought that Brooke would save Julian. A part of me wanted too. Maybe he'll get injured again and then they can meet. Well, probably not. That's not the plan.

Whether you liked it or not, please read and reply!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I shouldn't even be updating right now, because I was watching a movie. But the movie inspired me and then I went back to read my first chapter and more inspiration occurred. **

**Chapter Two**

Any local would tell you that, the waves at Huntington Beach are great all day but first thing in the morning is the best time to surf because the way the ocean breeze and the sound of the waves sound. Any local would tell you that the voice of the one you love and the ocean waves are the best sounds in the world. Nothing can compare.

Julian Baker looked out at the waves, perfectly forming in the ocean. He looked down at his surf board, decorated with red and white. He, proudly, grinned at the board and then at the ocean water. Julian sat down and took out some medical supplies. He took off the current bandage on his knee and looked at it. He couldn't believe that dark blue bruises and large scrapes came from a game of basketball with his dad and brother. Unbelievable. Julian replaced the bandages which had some blood spots on it. Shaking his head, he stood up and looked back at the water.

"This is so beautiful." A beautiful brunette commented. The brunette was standing next to him, on his right side. Her face was filled with excitement. She was dressed in blue jeans and tight top. She had a round stomach. She was beautiful.

Julian glanced over and locked eyes with her, before turning away he nodded in an agreement. He looked away but then looked back, in awe, as she took some steps back and placed herself on the warm sand.

"Julian, dude you have to hit the waves!" Julian laughed as Mark ran out of the water. Julian shot him thumbs up and then grabbed his board. Julian couldn't help but look over to the beautiful brunette. She was sitting, rubbing her stomach and that's when it hit him.

She was pregnant.

Julian looked back at the ocean wave because he didn't know what to think. There was just something magical about her that captures his attention, from her voice to the tenderness in hand while she rubbed her stomach. She was everything; he wished he had in his life.

* * *

The ocean looked perfect this morning, just like it had yesterday. Brooke Davis didn't know why but she hadn't been able to sleep past 4:45 in the morning. This morning, impulsively, she decided to go the beach.

There were only a few people at the beach; she was the only one who wasn't surfing. All the guys out there, except one, looked like regular California guys. But the one, when they had locked eyes, she knew there was so much more to him. Brooke had noticed him from afar before noticing anyone else, the way he looked out to the ocean; it was much more than water or waves. It was life.

Currently, Brooke sat on the sand, digging her toes into the sand. The boy had taken one last glance at her before heading out into the water. While he ran out, Brooke wondered what happened to his leg, had he been hurt surfing? Was he in a fight? Watching him, Brooke rubbed her stomach.

Seven days ago, Brooke wouldn't have even thought of rubbing her stomach. That would have meant admitting that she was having a baby. Although, when she had left Tree Hill, six days ago, something felt freed inside. And now, she couldn't imagine not feeling the little baby inside of her.

Brooke sighed, she felt so alone, even with the kicking baby inside of her. She hadn't talked to an actual person in days. The nod from the boy was the first contact that didn't feel forced, like at the grocery store. But, even there, people just stared, no real voices.

Brooke turned away from the water for a moment. Looking around, the beach was pretty empty but still beautiful.

Brooke looked back at the boy, who was walking out of the water.

* * *

Julian grinned at the young brunette, while walking out of the water. To his surprise, she smiled back.

"Is the water good out there?" Julian looks up surprised and then looks around to see if Jake is around. But it's just the two of them.

"It's perfect." He tells her with a smirk. He hears her giggle slightly.

"Julian Baker is my name." Julian looks down and shakes his head slightly. _I am such a loser. _

"Brooke Davis is mine."

"That's really cool." Julian said, detaching his board from his ankle.

Brooke happily nodded. Finally, someone in California who didn't judge her because she was a teen who's pregnant. And this someone happened to be very cute.

"Are you from here?" He doesn't have this poetic voice, but he doesn't sound like a cocky jerk either. He's somewhere in between, his voice was something she could get use to hearing.

"No, I recently moved here." Julian nodded, with a smile. Brooke grinned back and looked at her watch. It was almost 7 o clock and she should probably head back to the house.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you around _Julian._" Slowly, Brooke got off the sandy beach and started walking towards her house. She could feel Julian's eyes on her and enjoyed the feeling. It was comfortable. It was easy. It felt like it should.

Nothing like Lucas felt. Brooke frowned with at the memory. When she was with Lucas, she always felt like she had to act a certain way, be the happy person that balanced his unhappiness. She hated that feeling, like showing emotion wasn't correct. Brooke felt that, every single day with her parents.

Instinctively, Brooke placed her hand on her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen next, or who would enter her life, or who would leave, but she did know that her baby would be allowed to show emotion and give opinions. She wouldn't emotionally lock up her child, ever.

About twenty minutes later, Brooke arrived at home. She went straight for her closest because she felt really cold. After putting on a sweater she found herself staring in the mirror.

In the last four and a half months, she had never took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. But now, she couldn't leave. Her belly wasn't round, but it was still there. It popped out enough that any person would know that she's expecting.

Then the unexpected happened, she felt tears form in her eyes. The next thing she knew, she just collapsed on the floor in tears. Everything was changing and there was nothing stopping it.

* * *

Ever since his mom went off the rehab, Julian hated evenings. Evenings were no longer spent, laughing over dinner and gossiping over family friends. They weren't spent discussing the mutual hate over Andrew. Now in days, evenings were spent hovered over the TV yelling at tall men in loose shorts. Or, playing someone one on one outside in the court and then throwing a football around. Evenings were no longer enjoyable; evenings were spent wishing that morning would come.

Mornings. This morning had been interesting, the pregnant, beautiful Brooke. She never told him she was pregnant, but he knew. She had this glow about her, a glow that his mother had in her small period of soberness. Julian missed that, when she was sober, he was happy and himself. When she was gone, he wasn't anything. Maybe that's why he liked being around Brooke this morning, even for the short period of time they were together. He didn't feel second to Jake, he felt first.

Julian wondered what his mother would say if he told her about Brooke. She'd probably say that they'd never see each other again, but at the same time, feelings aren't just anything. Feelings mean something, even if it is it just for a small period of time. Julian wondered if some feelings went on forever like the ocean; where no matter the distance or time, the feelings for the person would never change, even if the person did.

Julian shook his head. Silliness. Then, he looked at his watch. It was eight o clocks, and the sun hadn't set. Julian looked over at the other room and heard Jake and Andrew high five. _I could get out, unnoticed. I'm going to go. _

* * *

Brooke loved an empty beach, it was quiet and serine. She loved the cold water crashing against her feet, and tickling her leg when the tide went far. It was nice and she could think without being bothered.

Brooke turned around after hearing small footsteps behind her, she smiled. Julian.

"Hey stranger." She giggled, as more water went in between her toes.

"Are you stalking me now?" Julian asked, with a raised eyebrow. Brooke looked down and laughed again.

Brooke smiled as Julian pushed off his shoes and sat next to her. He grinned when the tide reached his toes.

"Oh shit!" She heard him say after a few moments of peace. Brooke looked over and found him putting pressure on his knee.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a piece of advice – if you're all cute up don't go sit in ocean salt-water." Brooke couldn't help but laugh. Julian looked back at her and let out a laugh.

"No Joke, this really hurts." Julian took his palm off his knee and realized he was covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke gasped. "My house is just two blocks away, I'll fix you up." She continued.

"I don't wanna be too much trouble."

"Nonsense. Are you going to be okay to walk... oh, wait I had Kleenex that you can use. Oh and tape!"

"My little doctor." Julian commented grinning. Brooke laughed, passing him the tape and Kleenex. Julian fixed himself up and then got up and began walking with Brooke.

"So Brooke, where are you from?"

"North Carolina."

"What brought you to Cal?"

"Hope."

"Inspirational."

Brooke laughed, and Julian smiled.

"What about you? Huntington Beach boy all your life?"

"Nope. Santa Monica boy. I'm only here because my mom is in rehab and my dad's a famous ass."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The waves are a lot better here." Brooke nodded.

Brooke smiled back at Julian. She wondered if he knew that she pregnant, if he did he sure didn't treat her like one. And she liked that, she was treated like a person. Brooke hadn't been treated like a person in a long time.

"Oh here we are!" Brooke smiled, she looked down at Julian's leg. The blood had gone through the Kleenex but hadn't started dripping.

"Just in time by the looks of it."

"No kidding."

Brooke led Julian to the bathroom and then took the kit out.

"One sec, I need to change… I'm getting really hot."

Julian nodded, taking the tape and Kleenex of his injury and then placing it in the garbage. Brooke's house was nice and pretty large. It wasn't like his mom or dad's house but still pretty amazing.

"I'm back, sorry." Brooke came in and went through the first aid kit.

"You're so responsible." Brooke nodded and patted her stomach.

Brooke didn't say anything for five minutes and the room fell to a comfortable silence. The only time there was sound, was when Brooke put the disinfectant on Julian knee, Julian let out a scream.

"All done."

"Thank you."

Julian stood up and then fell back to the chair. Brooke eyes blew up.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes, it's just hard to walk." Brooke nodded and then looked at the clock. Julian's eyes followed hers to the clock. It was past 9:30.

"I better go." Julian said, worried about not getting home before the game ended.

"Oh okay." Brooke led him to the door with a smile.

"Will you be at the beach tomorrow, say six-ish?" Brooke nodded with a laugh.

"I'll see you there doc."

For a moment they just stood there, leaning and moving closer and closer. Until, finally there lips touched.

Julian pulled away and Brooke smiled at him. The kiss was soft and tender with passion.

"I don't know your situation Brooke, but I do know- you'll be a great mom." Julian told her before walking away. Brooke's eyes were opened wide.

Brooke didn't know what to think here she was, four and a half months pregnant, kissing guys she barely knows. But her instinct told her that Julian wasn't any random guy.

* * *

It was that moment, when their lips met, that Julian realized something's are like the ocean- calm, tender, loving, and perfect.

Brooke Davis was all those things.

**A/N: Well, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I didn't really go over it either. So, if you notice any mistakes let me know and I will repost and fix! I hope it didn't move that fast. I mean one moment there just meeting the next moment there kissing. Either way, review!**

**koumi11****: Read and you will see! I hope this didn't disappoint, I know the final chapter of Dullness, you replied saying it moved a tad too fast, I hope this wasn't the same! Thank you for your reply!**

**Angell4NEPatriots****: I think there loneliness did work in their favor and I'm hoping that it was kind of obvious in this chapter! LOL, just a bit of foreshadowing! Thank you for replying, your replies are always so amazing. It still amazes me the effort that you put into them! Thank you!!!!**

**StayBeautifulx3: Thank you! I'm glad that it's different, different is good! Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, your compliments are amazing!! Thank you!**

**infinite lullaby****: Jake is Julian's brother! Sorry that wasn't clear. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for the awesome reviews. I wrote this chapter right after chapter two. I cannot believe how fast this fic is moving along! **

**Chapter Three**

It was 6 the next morning and it was much warmer than it had been the day before. Brooke Davis woke up with a calm feeling instead of the uncertainty she was use to waking up too.

Brooke put her flip flops on and began her walk to the beach. She liked the idea of a routine, something she'd never had. Before she had gotten pregnant in Tree Hill, every night was an adventure. But now, she was sick of the constant unknowing, that wasn't adventure. That was fear to admit that you didn't know where you were going. Knowing who you are and discovering new things about the people you love and the world around you that was an adventure.

Before exiting the house, Brooke went to her kitchen table to pick up her doctors card, she found something sitting on the table. Her letter to Lucas Scott.

The first day she had arrived in California, she had placed the letter on a random table. But somehow, it found its way into the kitchen table. She had written in, with the intent to send it but somehow she couldn't find the strength too. Brooke turned her head away from the perfectly blue colored envelope and walked out the door.

The walk to the beach is nerve-wracking for Brooke. She assumed Julian would be there but wondered what would happen? Maybe he regretted last night, kissing a pregnant teenager. When Brooke was driving from Tree Hill, she promised she'd always see the promise side. So, maybe he felt the same connection, maybe he was into her and maybe….

Brooke shook her head, from experience she didn't think that was possibly true. Either way, she was nervous. How would the conversation start? Would he kiss her again? She felt unbelievably stupid.

When she arrived at the beach, Julian was there sitting his board in the sand. He turned around and grinned at her, but he didn't get up.

Julian stayed sitting until he could feel Brooke's footprints close behind. When he did, he turned around and smiled at her. Brooke let out a small smile back.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." Nobody says anything for a moment, and if thoughts could talk, one wouldn't be able to hear the ocean waves behind.

Julian didn't know what to say, they had kissed, yes. But she was pregnant and it wasn't his child and they were still teenagers. But last night had meant something and that something was felt in their kisses.

"I don't know what to do or say." Julian started. Brooke nodded at the ground and then looked up.

"Then let's do nothing." Julian looked at Brooke, confused. Nothing? What was nothing?

"What's nothing?"

"Let's just be together."

"Like as a couple or friend?"

"As nothing." This time, Julian understood. Nothing was good, it didn't have a title. They could just be together, enjoy each others company.

Julian sat back down and Brooke went to join him. The sun was slowly making its way into the sky.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Brooke giggled.

"What is flattery not a part of nothing?"

Brooke laughed again, with a nod.

"Good. So if you ever want to throw in a 'Julian, why are you so sexy?' that would be great." Brooke laughed even harder. Julian began to laugh himself.

"I'm gonna go surf." Julian told her, picking up his board and running to the water. Brooke just smiles and watches Julian surf.

Julian appears from the water, ten minutes after. He's soaking wet, but he has this smile on his face and it's difficult to read. His smile is filled with passion and happiness but also, it's just had a glow to it.

"What else makes you that happy?" Brooke asked, while Julian sat down on the sand.

"Nothing really, it's my outlet its my source of happiness." Brooke nods, looking back to the ocean.

"What makes you happy?"

Brooke didn't say anything. She truly didn't know the answer. Right now, she was happy, when she felt her baby move she was happy.

"I think my source of happiness comes from the ocean and my child." Brooke put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"Do you know what you're having?" Brooke shook her head.

"I will today."

"Well, that's exciting." Julian said, pushing his wet hair back.

"I guess." Julian didn't push the issue because the tone of her voice was slightly sad and he really didn't want to upset her.

"I'm gonna go, I should eat some breakfast and my doctor is all the way in L.A so, I guess I'll see you?"

"Yeah."

"Nine-ish again?" Julian smirked happily.

"Yeah, sounds good. Bye Brooke."

"Bye Julian."

* * *

Brooke walked away with a feeling of sadness, she decided right there that she hated leaving Julian. There was something comfortable to her about being nothing. She liked that there was no pressure and no confusion. They weren't friends but they weren't lovers, which are what she wanted. Her boyfriend had hurt her and her friends had left her and hurt her. Friends were suppose to last forever, would nothing last forever?

Brooke shook her head, she wasn't concerned for forever, right now was her concern. Her concern didn't go past five months from now, when she would have a baby to take care of and little sleep to live on. Nothing else mattered.

Brooke began to feel guilty about running to see and hating to leave Julian each day, she should be focusing on her baby, their future and hiding her pregnancy from her parents. It wouldn't be hard since they were never home and month allowance of five grand popped into her bank account.

* * *

Nine rolled around really quickly for Brooke, between eating and the horrible traffic on the road. She was lucky to arrive there on time.

"Brooke Davis?" The secretary asked, Brooke went in and was prepared for the doctor's entrance.

It felt like it took forever for the doctor to arrive.

"Hello Brooke." Dr. George said when he walked into the room. Brooke smiled and watched as the doctor put the gel on her stomach.

"How have you been feeling Brooke?"

"Okay, kind of tired."

"That's pretty normal." Dr. George started, "Working out might be a good idea, I don't know if anyone has told you."

"Because I'm tired?"

"No, no just in general."

Brooke nodded, she walked but maybe she needed to do more. What else could she do?

"Everything looks healthy, are you ready to hear the sex?" Brooke nodded.

"You're having a baby boy." Brooke froze. A boy? She wasn't exactly leaning one way or another. But now that she heard that three-worded letter she was freaked.

What if she had a baby who looked exactly like Lucas, or talked or brooded like Lucas? What if she ended up hating her own baby because of who the father was? Brooke shook her head of the thoughts and turned back to the doctor with a giant grin on her face.

"That's amazing."

* * *

Julian headed home around two because he decided that he needed extra surfing time. But Julian hated to surf when tons of people where at the beach. He always felt like he had to do special tricks and that there were people to impress.

When Julian arrived home, an hour later, there were five or six cars parked in front. He watched as his father peeked through the curtains and ran outside.

"Where have you been?" He angrily asked with a low tone of voice.

"I was at the beach, why?"

"_People Magazine _is here, that's why! Get in there and act like you're a decent son."

Andrew pushed Julian in and he was welcomed by a photographer, a reporter and some hairstylists and fashion stylists.

"Julian come here." A French women asked dragging him into another room.

Four hours later and three outfit changing's later, Jake, Andrew and Julian sat on their leather couch in their living room.

The questions began; each answer was filled with lies. Julian hated how Andrew wanted to create this fake reality of life.

"I will live again." Andrew said, Julian, who hadn't said much, looked at his watch and realized it was almost 7. He should really get ready to meet Brooke at the beach.

"This has been great, but I've actually got somewhere to be." Julian said with a small smile, the interviewer looked confused.

"This is great; Julian has been helping this pregnant teen, giving her advice and help her out financially." Julian looked at Andrew with complete shock, what?! Julian went to open his mouth, to defined Brooke and his relationship with Brooke, but Andrew's glare caused him to close his mouth.

Julian didn't say goodbye and didn't even look at anyone when he exited the room. He tried to shake his thoughts out of what happened, how did his dad know? Julian shook his head and got into the car.

He needed to see her.

* * *

When Julian arrived, Brooke was already sitting on the beach.

"Hey." He said, sitting next her. Brooke smiled at him.

"You okay?" He asked. Brooke's smile wasn't genuine, she seemed kind of sad.

"It's a boy." She tells him.

"Isn't that great?"

"I guess."

"What are you worried about."

"Resenting him because I dislike the father." Julian tensed up, Brooke hadn't brought up the father and Julian had forgotten there was a father.

"That's not going to happen Brooke."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you will raise him to be better than his father."

Brooke looked up at Julian with a smile.

"You're brilliant." She tells him, touching his cheek softly.

"No I'm not, I'm the son of a jerk father whose mother will do anything to make sure I don't become him."

Brooke didn't say anything and looked out at the ocean. It was still warm out and there were tons of people still at the beach. Surfers were still surfing and girls were still in there bikini's.

"The doctor suggestion I should get more exercise."

"Oh."

"I don't know, I get so tired when I walk, I don't know of anything else."

"Swimming?"

"I don't have a pool."

"I do."

Brooke rose her eyebrow.

"My dad and my brother are going to New York tomorrow, why don't you come over and you can go swimming."

"I don't know… I'll be in a bathing suit and I don't exactly look like any of these girls."

"Your better."

"Well, thank you. But I'm serious."

"I don't have to be there."

"Well, you should it's your house."

"Is that a yes?"

"Only for my baby." Brooke rubbed her stomach and Julian smiled at her.

"So tomorrow, around seven again?"

"Sure, I'll take you to my house."

"Perfect."

**A/N: I'm really really unhappy with this chapter, next one will be better promise! Reply even if you hated it. **

**Thank you ****Angell4NEPatriots****, Arielle, ****StayBeautifulx3****, ****dolcegrazia****, ****koumi11****, ****infinite lullaby**


End file.
